


Love in an Elevator

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Beard Petting, Becoming a Couple, Blow Job, Body Worship, Consumation, Deal with the Devils, Doomed, Dropping hints, Exchanging Vows, Fisting, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Honeymoon, Honeymoon Planning, In Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Outdoor Wedding, Public Display of Affection, Reminiscing, Requited Love, S4Ep6, Skepticism, Soulmates, Spit As Lube, Switcharoo, Teasing, The Blunder Years, Toasted, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Gifts, Wedding Planning, Where's My Wife? challenge, after sex cuddles, backyard wedding, best man!Murr, bottom!Sal, celebration, confronting feelings, dressing up, fake punishment, locked in elevator, martinis, match maker!Joe, match maker!Murr, officiant!Joe, park challenge, personalized vows, proposal, public erection, s3ep6, s4ep26, s4ep7, slight humiliation, top!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	1. Living It Up When I'm Going Down

As the seasons continued on it seemed as if Sal was purposefully avoiding one of his best friends despite knowing each other, and working on the same show, for years. He had no problem going up against Brian in the beginning, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to anymore; at first it seemed like a coincidence that he would be paired with one of the other jokers, but the longer this went on the more suspicious it was to everyone else including the producers. 

“Something’s up, I can feel it,” Joe mused to his counterpart while they waited their friends to join them on set, “What do you think, Murray?” 

“Definitely. Should we say something?”

“Not yet." 

"I think I have a fool proof plan to make Sal confess.” 

“You always say that and it’s only worked once on the show…”

“Trust me, this time I know what I’m doing. We just have to pick a different rendezvous point.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Definitely, just keep them busy until lunch.” 

Nodding, he let the balding man go to plan out the scheme while staying behind in anticipation of the other two arriving at any second since they had ideas to go over for the scenes they were shooting later that day. As he bided time by checking his phone and texting his wife that it would probably be another late day of work a chorus of honking caught him off guard, cursing under his breath while looking up to greet the person whom he’d recognize anywhere.

“Sal, ‘bout time you showed up!” 

“Hey Joe, where’s Q?”

“He’s not with you?” 

“Nope, I haven’t heard from him since we left yesterday. Probably spending some time with those damn cats before work.” 

“Can you blame him?”

“I guess not…” the tanned male sighed, smiling softly as thoughts of their best friend trying to leave when all three cats vied for as much attention as possible before he could bare to leave them for eight to twelve hours at a time came to the forefront of his mind.

“You alright there, bud?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah I’m fine. Have you seen Murr?”

“He’s running late too, had to run some errands was his excuse.” 

“Figures… Should we start without them?”

“I can’t think of anything else to do, so yeah, let’s go ahead.” 

For a few hours the two poured over yellowing pieces of paper with months old notes scrawled across the entire front and back with different ink to remember who had contributed what to the upcoming episodes. Sal and Joe were deep in a discussion over a certain punishment that had been concocted thanks to a night out at the bar when they were joined by a third member, their scruffy friend looking even more disheveled than usual as he took an empty seat with a grunt as if it pained him to sit down.

“Good of you to join us, Q. What took you so long?” 

“My alarm didn’t go off because a certain feline decided that the electrical cord would be a fun toy to play with. I woke up to Brooklyn curled on my chest trying to look innocent.” 

“She’s the last one I would have suspected! Are you sure she wasn’t being framed by someone else?” 

“I thought the same thing, but Benjamin and Chessie were sleeping on the couch,” he sighed, scratching at a patch of his beard, “Anyway, sorry for the delay. Did you guys get far?” 

“Sort of. We were in the middle of deciding who this new punishment would be best suited for and decided it’d go to the last guy to show up.” 

“Ah, so Murr gets it. Where is he anyway?” 

“No idea,” Joe mused, pretending not to know even though he wasn’t quite sure about the full details of what would happen when all three phones went off in unison, “Speak of the devil. Looks like he finally got here.” 

“He better have brought lunch for us…”

“Bri, I’m sure you’ve already eaten.” Sal remarked with the usual nickname he used, yet there seemed to be an extra note of fondness added into the light teasing.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Sally. I fed the cats then came right to the set.” 

“How many times do I gotta tell you to take care of yourself?” the other scolded with worry, which added a blush to his complexion once he noticed Joe grinning, “How would the kitties feel if their daddy couldn’t look after them because he didn’t eat a proper meal?” 

“Fine, I’ll order extra if a certain someone didn’t take one for the team.”

“Thank you, that’s all I ask.”

In his usual fashion, Q laughed off the concern of his friend as the last member of their group entered the conference room with a plastic bag hanging off of his arm to everyone else’s relief. Greeting. Greeting the newcomer, the pile of paperwork was pushed off to the far end while they gathered closely as aluminum wrapped sandwiches and cartons of fries were passed around to each of them, giving thanks for the delivery with mouths full.

“This almost makes me feel guilty for what we have in store for you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Murr asked, his carefully sculpted eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he took a bite of his bacon cheeseburger, “You better not be shaving me again, I still get shit for the picture you guys took when I have to show my license!” 

“Don’t worry, this punishment isn’t as cruel.” Joe reassured as he busied with taking the lid off of his vanilla milkshake and dipping a fry into the creamy confection before popping it into his mouth.

“Better not be…”

“I’d be more worried about getting another prostate exam if I were you, ferret.” Brian chuckled around a bite of grilled cheese, nearly choking when a harder laugh came out at hearing himself get scolded like a child.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” the youngest of the four piped up while trying to sneak over the rest of his fries to the man he was harassing.

“Sal…” 

“I’m just trying to look out for you, Bri.” 

“I appreciate it, bud.”

“You’re doing it again!” 

“They’re such a married couple…” Joe muttered a little too loudly, which gained him two wide eyed stares from the duo, Sal trying to sputter out a retort while he shrugged “Relax, Sally boy, it was a joke.” 

“Are you sure? They are sharing food…”

“Can it, Murray, you’re taking it a bit too far.”

“Oh, right…”

Tension hung in the air once a wink was given across the table, but it soon faded once lunch was finished in order to begin filming at a grocery store for the first challenge. Watching the monitors closely while Q and Murr were on the floor attempting to put pencils onto strangers, Joe couldn’t help but catch how Sal kept tabs on his less than secret love interest and encouraged his unique approaches. Trying to subtly start a conversation, he put a firm hand on the other’s shoulder and gave a warm smile to comfort him before going for the touchy topic.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“Is that what you were on about while we were eating?”

“I asked first, pal.”

Sal hesitated for a moment, his green eyes reluctantly looking away from the monitor as he sought out the right words to explain the circumstance, “For a while now actually, but I doubt he’d want someone like me.” 

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, for starters, he’s still pretty fit even though he’s retired from fighting fires, so he wouldn’t want a partner who weighs more than him,” he paused for a moment to clear the shakiness in his tone before continuing, “Besides, I doubt he’d be keen on another serious relationship after his engagement ended.” 

“It’s been years since then.”

“You’ve heard him say that he’s only ever loved one person in his life.” 

About to argue that he was only assuming, their ear pieces crackled back to life after a moment of unnoticed silence as the pair announced that it was time to switch out. Giving a soft pat to his friend’s upper arm, Joe gave him a pitiful look before escorting him onto the floor as he tried to catch attention from the black haired male in question, yet it seemed impossible since his gaze was averted on purpose. Did he overhear the conversation with Sal? He doubted it since this was one of the more complicated bits and it required every ounce of attention, but he couldn’t help but wonder if it had been possible.

“Sally, you look a little distracted down there. You alright?” Q asked, his tone full of concern even though they could tell it was accompanied with a smile.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Let’s do this.” 

“Good because you’re up first.” 

Nodding silently, he grabbed a pencil with a shaky hand and walked over to the first stranger to come near them, biting his bottom lip as it was placed inside of an open purse. Starting small talk about the different flavors of yogurt with the woman once she noticed him lurking, Sal managed to sneak a handful of wooden writing utensils into the bag and get away without a hitch.

“Alright, that’s my boy!” 

“Don’t get cocky, Q, the game isn’t over yet.” Murr mentioned from behind the scenes as the other man looked directly at the hidden camera as he was known to do. 

“Sorry, Joey, but there’s no way you’re winning this round.”

“You wanna bet?” Joe asked, much to his chagrin as an older gentleman gave him a confused glance.

“As a matter of fact, we already have.”

“And you chose Sal?” 

“Of course I did.” 

The youngest member couldn’t help but smile proudly at hearing such a confident answer from the person he adored most, his heart pounding a little faster than normal though he wouldn’t complain. Standing back to let his best friend attempt to get anywhere close to his score of eleven and tried not to hope that it would be sabotaged in some way, his blush from earlier deepening every time that husky voice went off in his ear in a teasing manner to the loser. 

“You weren’t even trying out there!” Murr complained as the four gathered to walk over to the mall for the next challenge of the day.

“It’s not my fault that someone’s smooth talking outdid my own.” 

“Excuses...” 

“Fellas, it’s okay to admit defeat.” Sal stated with a wink towards Joe as they went inside and started to set up the next segment, gravitating closer to the man whom had betted on him as a surge of confidence swelled in his chest. 

“I have an idea…” Murray spoke up, throwing the other three off since they had already decided to keep the same teams as earlier, “Why don’t the little lovebirds go out there together?” 

“Um… I mean, I guess. If it’s alright with Brian.” 

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind going up against you. I may have placed my money on you, but I’m not holding back.” 

“Let’s get to it then, boys.” Murr gave with a mischievous grin on his face while the two went to stand in the middle of the shopping center. Whispering into Joe’s ear before putting his earpiece back in, Sal already had a bad feeling about what was about to happen, “We’re just trying to decide…”

“We’re just trying to decide…” Q repeated as they tried to get the woman’s attention.

“Who’s the cuter of the two?” 

“Oh boy… We’re, uh, trying to decide who’s cuter. I think it’s him.” 

“And I think it’s him,” Sal mused, trying not to blush as he started to defend his side of the argument, “I mean, look at this face. How could you say no to him? And his hair is like silk.” he started to ramble a little, stoking a few strands of the other’s hair for emphasis.

“Are you kidding? Don’t you agree that he’s adorable especially with his little squishy cheeks?” Q asked, cupping one of them and stroking a thumb over the skin methodically.

“I’m so insecure with my body though. Him? He’s so confident and beautiful, he could have anyone he wanted.” 

“You’re beautiful in your own special way though,” the older one remarked, his hand still firmly in place where it was on the thin patch of facial hair covering the darker complexion, “So, who do you think is cuter?” 

“Well, both of you are, I can’t choose.” she said matter-of-factly, smiling softly at the two who seemed to be a couple already before leaving. 

“Just for the record, I still think you’re the cuter one.” Sal mentioned before returning to where the others were watching closely. 

“You really think that?” 

Before he could muster up the courage to answer, they were being ushered toward a vacant elevator under the guise that they had decided on a whim to go onto the next level and shoot the rest of the challenge from there. Sal was still suspicious ever since he had been stuck in an elevator with a sick guy and a woman with a hairless cat in her purse, but he boarded ono it without question, but he realized soon enough the mistake that had been made in letting his guard down.

“Shit, not again!” he yelled loudly, pounding against the metal door with as much strength as he could muster, sighing in defeat, “Let us out, you assholes!”

“Not until you confess how you feel.” 

“We’ve been over this, Joe, he doesn’t love me back.”

“Sal, you know I’m in here with you, right?” Q questioned, turning him around so they were faced with each other, “Why do you think I’m not interested?” 

“Well, you’ve always been so cynical about love ever since your last serious relationship went up in flames. You loved her after all.” 

“I thought I did, but there’s someone else who matters more to me,” he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he carefully calculated his next move before pressing against the other pair for a long, slow moment that made them both gasp for air when they parted moments later, “Does that prove it to you?” 

“Another kiss might help.” 

“Are you getting a little bossy?” he asked breathily as he pinned the other against the wall, moaning as an erection started to rise underneath him, “No wonder you were telling me what to do earlier, mister sweet and sour.” 

“Will you just shut up and take me already?”

“I’m not sure it’d be wise to do it in here, it’s pretty germy.” 

“And we can see and hear you two, that’s not something we want to watch.” Murr added, startling the duo who had forgotten about everyone except each other. 

“How do you expect me to walk out of here without being seen? I’m at full mast here, Bri!” 

“Let me help.” 

Reaching forward, he hesitated for a moment until Sal gave a consenting nod that allowed him to pull the waistband of his jeans out while he gently grabbed the fully hardened member, lifting it upward before pinning it between the denim layer and his waist, “How does that feel, babe?” 

“Uncomfortable as hell, but I’ll live until we get to my place.” 

“Ready?” 

“Not really…” 

“Come on, we’ve gotta go if you want me to finish touching that fine cock of yours.”  
Whimpering slightly, Sal hissed as a firm palm smacked his ass in incentive to get moving once the elevator door slid open, but cold feet stopped him from stepping onto the tiled floor. He took a step backwards and bumped into the other’s chest when firm arms wrapped around his middle and picked him up bridal style to carry the man the whole way as a homage to the days when he served the New York Fire Department. 

“Are you sure I’m not too heavy for you?” 

“Nope, you’re perfect in every way,” Brian assured as arms securely wrapped around his neck, “If you don’t believe me now, I’ll be proving it to you soon enough.”

“The sooner the better.”

“What do we have here, boys? We still have a challenge to finish.” 

“Oh, come on, let them have their fun before Sal deflates.” Murr couldn’t help but tease since they had witnessed his dilemma spring to life.

“Fine, but you only get an hour.” 

“We’ll see what we can do about that, Joey, this has been delayed for years,” Q defended as he snuck in a gentle pet to keep his friend-turned-lover stimulated, “Don’t give us that look, you’re the wise guys who locked us in the elevator to begin with.” 

“You have a point…” Triumphantly, the pair excused themselves as Brian insisted on carrying the other man out of the mall and down two blocks until they reached his current residence, sliding out a set of keys from the younger one’s front pocket as he fondled him for a moment, eliciting a loud moan from Sal as he opened the door and stepped over the threshold. Pausing for a moment to toe his shoes off, he was caught off guard when thick fingers combed through his hair and pulled firmly at the base of night colored curls in an act of defiance despite being the submissive one. 

“Someone’s getting cocky…”

“Already am, Bri, and it’s all your fault,” he teased, sighing against the other’s neck after inhaling his scent made muskier by a slight sheen of sweat, “Better take care of that.” 

“Oh, you bet I will.” 

Reaching the second story, the former firefighter made his way blindly toward the bedroom and bumped the half opened door opened with a nudge from his hip, not bothering to close it as he gently placed the younger man on top of the comforter. No time was wasted as he straddled those strong thighs as a hand skillfully unfastened the brass button before carefully unzipping his pants so the lengthened member would not get snagged, pushing the denim and cotton layers off to the side once his bottom half was exposed. 

“You’re taking too long, babe…”

“I just want you to feel loved is all. Do you want to take your shirt off?” 

“I guess… You won’t judge me?”

“Of course not, I’m not going to hurt you in any way.” 

Leaning forward after a moment of second guessing, his shaky fingers picked at the hem of his striped tee a few times until it was finally shoved over his head in one fluid motion, arms folded in front of his stomach self-consciously once he heard a gasp escape from the older one.

“Hey, don’t hide,” Q coaxed gently while placing a long smooch against his collarbone, nipping at the tanned skin when he relaxed against a pile of pillows behind them, a hand sliding down his chest slowly, “Fuck, are you gorgeous.” 

“Bri…” 

“You are, and nothing will ever make me think otherwise. Every curve, every inch of your skin… All of you, Sally.”

“The only problem is you’re wearing too many clothes.” 

“I’m trying to be romantic…” 

“Please? I don’t want to be alone.”

“You aren’t, I’m right here with you,” he affirmed with another peck, lifting up to slide his clothes off swiftly to move things along a little faster so neither of them got bored, his own cock bobbing up with little effort now that they were alone, “Feel better?” 

“Much so, thank you. Now, come back here and kiss me.”

“So demanding…” 

With a slight scoff, Sal pulled him in as he dared to take a bit of the control into his own hands, their erections rubbing together heatedly once the two melted into each other’s comforting presence. Giving a strangled grunt, Brian slid further down to caress a slightly pooched stomach and relish in how much trust there was between them for this to happen since he had struggled with body imagery since their youth. Making sure to leave a few extra kisses there before moving on, he glanced upward to catch the other’s emerald eyes watching every move as his palm wrapped around the chubby cock and pumped timidly, smirking once he figured out the level of sensitivity in his partner.

“Shit, babe…”

“I’ve barely been on you a minute and you’re already curling your toes?” 

“You try having a boner for twenty minutes!” 

“Oh sweetie, I’ve been there and done that. I blame you for it by the way, so now we’re even.” 

“You’re such a- Oh god, yes!” Sal stammered out when the tip of his penis was lapped at to draw out beads of precum that had formed, the pink serpent wrapping under his foreskin prior to the head being pulled inside and sucked on, “Mm, just like that…”  
Unable to keep his legs parted for long, his ankles overlapped behind the bowed head in an attempt to pull the other closer while bucking forward until his hips were pinned down to steady them both as a stronger suction was applied to the salivated skin, fingernails creating crescent indents behind. Closing his eyes in concentration, Brian hollowed out his cheeks while bobbing up and down, his dark mane pulled back so the other could watch as a skilled throat swallowed around the shaft now sheathed carefully inside.

“I’m not going to last much longer, Q…” he warned a few minutes later, a tuft of his shortened hair sticking up as his head was thrown back while his orgasm built deep in his belly, whimpering when cold air buffeted against his unprotected groin much to his beau’s amusement, “Asshole…”

“Can’t have you prematurely ejaculating when that’s what I’m about to give you.” 

“There’s lube in the nightstand.” 

“Don’t need it,” Brian dismissed nonchalantly, scooting further up the other’s body as he sank down with an airy groan, rolling his hips back and forth to adjust, “Think I’ve fingered myself open enough times to accommodate.”

“Are you sure? You look like you’ve bitten off more than you can chew.” 

“Didn’t realize how hung you were…”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all. In fact, I prefer it this way.”

“Prove it,” Sal purred out, picking up on the energy that surrounded them as he took the opportunity to smack a round cheek, tracing the edge of his lip hungrily when the other’s cock bounced against his abdomen in response to the reverberating sound, “Better hurry and ride me, or I won’t fuck that pretty ass of yours.” 

“Not fair making me do all the work when I carried you home.” 

“Come on, baby, you’ve got some energy left. I’ll help when I think you need it.” 

Sighing, the older male grasped both shoulders in his hands to push further down in order to reach the base, lifting up halfway to sink back in a steadily kept pace until he got used to the girth stretching his walls out further than thought possible. It felt like an eternity until hips rolled underneath him to shift into another angle sympathetically before bucking up on every descent, their movements flowing like silk as fire built back into the other’s loins after being interrupted, not taking long for him to release a large load into the somewhat tight hole after a few bounces. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t keep it in any longer…”

“Nothing to apologize for, honey, I’m getting close.” 

“I think I can still help with that.” he winked one glowing green orb blown wide with lust as he fisted the other’s neglected member, smiling sleepily when a loud moan was uttered in response.

“There you go again, driving me wild.”

“Since when have I done that?” 

“Since the day we met.” 

Heart lurching at the sentiment behind those words, Salvatore cupped the other’s ass again as he stroked where the two were connected to gather a finger full of his seed that snaked down his length. Applying it along the other’s shaft, he massaged the sensitive vein up to the head to mix their cum together before his chest was plastered with the sticky substance only moments later, Brian collapsing into the mess made and sharing in the filth as they came down from their orgasms. 

“I never knew anyone could make me feel this way…” 

“You’ve had sex before. Hell, you were the first one of us to lose your virginity, remember?” 

“True, but it’s only ever been meaningless. I’ve never felt closer to anyone than I have with you,” he confessed, combing through a patch of chest hair, “Let’s get cleaned up, shall we?” 

“Later. All I want to do is stay in bed and hold you in my arms.” 

“Is my little germaphobe getting more comfortable with being dirty?”

“Not necessarily, but I can overcome my fear for a while if it means keeping you here.”

“You know I’m not going to leave, right?”

“Better not, or I’ll have no choice but to follow you everywhere.” 

“Looks like I’ve got myself a clingy boyfriend,” Q teased, grumbling grumpily when a loud plop sounded from behind, sighing as he rolled over with a soft thud, “If that’s what you want to be called. It might be too early to put a label on our relationship.” 

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted actually, to be your significant other.”

“Well then, you’ve got it sweet cheeks.”

Nuzzling his nose into the crook of the other’s neck, Sal pulled the quilts over the two of them before moving in closer to cuddle and give lazy kisses as their responsibilities were ignored even as both cell phones went off multiple times, but neither made a move to answer. All that they cared about was making up for lost time that had been spent in fear of being rejected, the younger one preferring to pet the slightly disheveled beard of his lover rather than bother with returning to work. 

“You know they’re going to be pissed, right?”

“Eh, let them, they should have seen this coming anyway.”

“I guess you’re right…”

“Of course I am, now come here and sleep with me.”

“Didn’t I just finish?” 

“You know what I mean, jackass...” 

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Brian chuckled well naturedly, shifting closer into his boyfriend’s open arm and curling comfortably into the warmth he had waited so long to feel. Of course, it couldn’t quite outrank the time he spent snuggled with all three of his cats at once, but that would be up for debate in good time or at least until Sal spent the night at his house.


	2. Nobody Gets Out Alive

Awaking from their night of passion, Brian was startled by an unrecognizable bedroom when he was pulled in closely by a reassuring arm while soft lips pressed into an unprotected earlobe. Heart still racing, he looked up into a pair of warm, green eyes and knew instantly that no harm would come to either of them so long as the two were together, breathing out a sigh of relief as he shifted into a more comfortable position under the bedspread.

“Don’t try to go back to sleep, mister, we have work to do.” 

“We had sex for hours, give me a break!” 

“Actual work, babe, at our job. Remember? The one we left in the middle of filming yesterday?”

“Rings a bell… I’m sure they’ll understand if we’re a little late.” 

“Tell me that again after you check your notifications.” 

Groaning, the older man reluctantly rolled out of bed to trudge over to a crumpled pair of jeans and retrieved his cell phone, bending over for a prolonged moment to tease the other before returning with a bounce in his step as the flaccid cock hit against the inside of his thigh. Swiping aside the lock screen, Q scrolled through an abundant amount of messages left by both friends whom they had abandoned that ranged from mild concern to light banter at first until transitioning into questions about their levels of intimacy.

“Jeez, they were really concerned about us.”

“Now you believe me…”

“Sorry babe, I can’t help being addicted to your company.”

“We’ll be sure to stand close in every shot. Now, how about we share a shower and get dressed? I think I still have a cat shirt that Murr gave me for my last birthday you can have.” 

“Does it have your scent on it?” 

“As much as I hate to admit it… I wear it when I wanted to feel close to you.”

Touched by that statement, Brian leaned forward to capture a pair of lips with his own for a long while until they were forced to separate when a tongue traced the seam of the other’s mouth, promising to pick up where they left off later. Getting through a brisk bath with minimal touching except for a few irresistible gropes the two were ready to return to their companions who were waiting with knowing looks. Sharing a quick smooch they took equally deep breaths before exiting the firetruck red jeep when wolf whistles greeted them onto the set, the couple trying to hide their blushes when the balding man started a barrage of banter to make matters worse.

“What’s this, fellas? Sharing clothes after one night together?” 

“Did you expect me to show up topless?” 

“Bet you would’ve if it didn’t distract Sal so much.” 

“He got a pretty good view of it already, but I wouldn’t put it past ‘im to want another look.” 

“Unlike Murr, at least I know I’m getting lucky later,” Sal chimed in, throwing a protective arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders as the fingers of his free hand walked up a broad chest over the image of an orange tabby before reaching a bearded cheek that he combed fondly, “Isn’t that right, snookums?” 

“Awe, they already have cute pet names for each other!” Joe cooed, the pair chuckling softly at their other friend pointing out the cute quirks that were already developing.

“Are we ready to start filming for the day?”

“Not so fast, I need to steal your boo for a minute. There’s a particular part of a challenge that I want to discuss with Q.”

“You expect me to put up with a ferret by myself?”

“You can do it, I have faith in you.” 

“I’ll miss you though…”

“I’ll come back, I always do.”

Reluctantly let go of, Brian followed the other into a side room before the door was shut firmly to keep unsuspecting eavesdroppers away from getting any information that could ruin the surprise at hand. After a moment to make sure there was complete privacy, Joe slid out a black box to reveal a silver band inlaid with emeralds that sparkled just as brightly as the man whom had claimed his heart all those years ago. Gently, he pocketed the piece of jewelry with a nervous hand that almost knocked it to the floor during the first few tries, a nervous smile stretching across his face as they embraced, “I owe you so much, Joey.” 

“It’s no big deal, I’m happy to help you two get hitched.” 

“What if he refuses? We’ve barely been dating for a day.”

“The two of you have been in love since high school, so I doubt he’d pass up an opportunity to make your relationship permanent.”

“I sure hope so…”

“Trust me, after this challenge he’ll be guaranteed to accept.”

“Why do you say that? This isn’t part of Murray’s ‘foolproof plan’ is it?”

“Eh, it’s a combined scheme, so kinda.”

Grunting in approval, the two returned to the pair left behind before they made their way down to the local mall to start setting up for the day when Q gravitated toward his significant other to get lost in his company. Startled by a cleared throat, they parted again and lined up, hands joined together until the camera prepared to roll; their relationship was apparent, but they were not quite ready for all the fans to know right away.

“Today we’re running around the mall asking strangers ‘Have you seen my wife?’” Sal started off without missing a beat before the screen panned over to his beau.

“But the other guys are going to be giving us the crazy description of this imaginary woman.”

“If you can’t get someone to say they’ve seen your jacked up wife, you lose.”

As the four disbanded, a wink was given to the black haired beauty while the first Joker made an announcement about how he had not been married the last time this game was played and that he apologized beforehand. Watching from the sidelines, Brian kept slipping in subtle touches without thinking about the repercussions of getting caught since a case of clinginess could not be easily stopped especially when it had been long believed that there would be no chance of having this kind of reality, whining softly when it came to his turn at the game.

“Do I have to?”

“If you want this to work, yes.” Joe mused, elbowing him gently in the ribs as a head quickly jerked in the direction of a newly gained partner. 

“Do we not live in an enlightened, modern society?” he asked, waiting for approval before continuing on with the plot he barely knew the workings, “I can’t find my husband!”

“Ah, what a nice touch.” Murr piped up, making sure that the intended target was paying attention, which was not too much of a worry when the focus shifted with every slight movement in order to keep an eye on the oldest member of the group.

“I can’t find my hubby, have you seen him over there? Great set of tits on ‘im.”

“Not that I can remember…” 

“He’s a bad boy for life. He’s got a hickey on his forehead.”

“A hickey on his forehead?”

“We got a little crazy last night.” he justified, cheeks heating up at the thought of their friends being able to see a trace of teeth marks etched into olive skin from the previous evening, an incisor biting his lower lip to help hide his worry.

“Apparently… Anything else?”

“Uh, well…”

“He looks like a bag of walking scarves.” Murray added, trying to hide excitement at how flustered the man looked at such a suggestion.

“I’m not talking about my future husband that way, he’s beautiful in every sense of the word.” 

“Future husband? The way you said it sounded like you were already married.”

“We’re about to be in a few days, we’re just doing some last minute shopping. Have you seen him anywhere?”

“Sorry, man, I- Wait, is that him?” 

Confused, he turned toward where the stranger was pointing and saw as an olive complexion came into view as he walked over. Heart racing at ninety to nothing, Q gave a quick thanks before booking it to meet the younger man as he fell into secure, outstretched arms. 

“You could see us being married?”

“One day, yes. I don’t want to rush, but I’ve always wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“You aren’t hiding the ring in trash, are you?”

“Don’t worry, I have a better idea.” 

Later on that day the four moved on to one of their most visited locations at a nearby park to try giving random items to strangers; Joe patted his friend on the shoulder and exchanged a knowing smile as they watched while the youngest of the four thought of a few ways to get rid of an urn filled with ashes. Applauding the stolen technique from when his partner had gotten a woman to hold the same item in question, Sal strolled over to the others with a faint smirk as laughter erupted at such a prideful reaction.

“That’s my boy, learning from the best!” Q crowed, nipping at an earlobe playfully before he was ushered into public without the black velvet bag that came with the game at hand.

“Baby, you forgot something!”

“I don’t think I did…”

“Sally boy, why don’t you go out there for moral support?”

“Won’t I get in the way?”

“Nah, I’m sure it’ll be appreciated.”

Suspiciously, he hesitated before stepping out to be swallowed up by a flood of native New Yorkers and international tourists when a strong, confident hand held onto his own as if they were always bound to find each other even in the direst of situations. Looking up, he could not help falling into a constricted chest despite worrying over the worst that could cause such a panic within his partner as he watched with dread as the person fell down to the ground, too concerned to realize exactly what was happening even when a lid lifted to reveal the band cushioned in plush, maroon fabric.

“Bri…?”

“I’m so bad at this, but do you remember the da we first laid eyes on each other? ‘Cos that’s what started you and me,” the older man started, clearing a throat that started to constrict with oncoming tears, “Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano, would you do me the honors of becoming my husband?” 

Expecting a resounding no from the other, Brian was nearly knocked over from the blunt force that was thrown against him, a scruffy face burying into the crook of a neck for stability as the darker toned body began to tremble as unapologetic tears flowed so easily. Gently petting short kept hair, he sprinkled light pecks against the follicles while every ounce of love was poured into extended silence held between them until the young man resurfaced with a flooded face, pressing a crumpled forehead against the other as he fought to be under control before answering the most important question.

“Of course I will! Put the ring on me, please?”

“Whatever my man wants he gets.” he chuckled, the charcoal colored circle slipping into place where it belonged much like the two of them did by each other’s side, admiring the newly adorned accessory as a beam of sunlight reflected off of the stones. 

“It’s perfect, babe, just like you. Must’ve cost you a fortune having it custom made.”

“No price can be put on our love.” 

“Congratulations, boys! Come here so we can see the proof.” Joe teased as he waved them over enthusiastically, his baby blue eyes shining with a hint of pride.

“We got it on camera, didn’t we, Joey?”

“Of course! Told you it’d be the perfect set up.”

“Don’t take all the credit!” Murray whined with fake annoyance before expressing his own happiness at seeing that the two were engaged, “Another foolproof plan worked!”

“Sure it did, ferret…”

“Wait… You two were in on this?”

“We spent all morning figuring out where the best venue would be, so here we are! I pulled your fiancé aside earlier to give him the ring, the final stage before it was set into motion.” Joseph explained, light-hearted chuckles shared all around at Sal’s reaction to how much effort had been spent, “What are friends for anyway?”

“You better be officiating our wedding!”

“It’s only fair after what you did for me and Bessy.” 

“It’s settled then. Murr, will you be my best man?” Q spoke up, unable to help chuckling at the surprise at being asked to hold such an honorable position.

“Hell yeah, you can count on me, bud.”

“I’m guessing you two want to bail on us again? We won’t hold it against you.”

“Not for the reason you think, but yes. Unless you want to come celebrate with us at my place?”

Agreeing to that idea, the four finished filming for the evening with promises to return as soon as possible even if it meant powering through a hangover the next day, disappearing into their respective vehicles to follow the pair home. As a line of cars formed in the driveway, the couple was met by three furry bodies rubbing against their father’s leg as they crossed over the threshold into the spacious living room. Overjoyed by such a welcome, Q could not resist sitting in the floor to allow the cats an undivided amount of attention since they had been separated for nearly sixteen hours. 

“Hi babies, daddy’s here. He’s sorry he left you alone for so long.” he cooed as loud purrs vibrated in the air, their whiskered cheeks marking him with their scent as if to silently say that they would forgive the man if he didn’t leave like that again, “Guess what? You’re getting a new daddy, Uncle Sal and I are getting married!”

A chorus of soft laughs erupted from such an excited statement as their closest companions filed inside and closed the door behind them, the lone female cat getting up to welcome her uncles and soon-to-be stepfather. Sal was uneasy as expected, but to everyone’s amazement he bent over to give her a few gentle strokes as she gave a head-butt to the open palm. 

“There’s tufts of fur everywhere, babe. Couldn’t you have caged them?”

“That wouldn’t be fair, they need attention just as much as you!”

“Get used to it, pal, this is your life now,” Murr mentioned as he bent down in front of him to scoop the feline into his arms, “You get the man of your dreams and three kiddos too.”

“I’m willing to for him. We saved Benjamin together, so I’m partially there.”

“Was that the moment you realized ‘Damn, I’m _in love_ with one of my best friends?” 

“I knew all along, but in a sense, yes. I thought it was just a crush until that point,” Sal mused, glancing over at the one he had pledged his life to without a second thought, 

“Enough of my sappiness, where are my manners? Let me make you guys a drink.” 

“I didn’t want to be rude, but we sorta need one if we’re gonna celebrate your upcoming nuptials.” Joe commented as he went over to help their actual host up from where he was still crouched on the carpet despite the boys leaving his lap in favor of going to their litter box and water bowl respectively. 

“I should at least help you, hon. Wouldn’t be fair of me to sit back and make you do it all.”

“Spoken like a true gentleman. You wanna help mix some martinis?” 

“Nothing I’d enjoy more than to watch a former bartender hard at work especially when he’s in my kitchen.” 

“Don’t get too rowdy. We don’t care what you get up to in the bedroom, but we’d want to give you some privacy.” 

“Noted. Murr, you want blueberry juice in yours like last time?” 

“Please, I need something to mask the vodka.”   
Obliging to the request, the two excused themselves to gather needed supplies before a reserved set of skills from a decade of experience came out of hiding while brief touches were given in intervals to the sloshing of alcohol being mixed and poured into a row of glasses that stood sentry along the countertop. There was a serene sense of familiarity to the scene besides having a long standing history of working with these substances professionally, but being beside the one person he trusted above everyone else while providing for the whole household seemed to feel more natural than a lone life had ever been. Although it would take some major adjustment, Sal was prepared to make this a reality with his betrothed even if it meant facing a long held fear, but along with every part of their relationship he was willing to face that head on if it meant the two would make their new family work out.


	3. What Kind of Love Are You On

Nothing was sweeter than waking next to the one whom you pledged an entire life to; it had been hard adjusting for the younger man since he was not used to living with cats, but there was nothing he wouldn’t do for the man he was set to marry later that day after work. Dressed for the occasion, Sal arrived on set in a normal black suit with a yellow tie pierced with flecks of obsidian while the older man came in a charcoal suit accompanied with a plum tie knotted into a complicated tulip. Standing together out on the floor, he could not help but see a sparkle of wonder flicker in hazel hued eyes even though a cynical view on love had been lived by up until they had become betrothed, keeping quiet long enough to enjoy such a view.

“Q, when you were engaged a long time ago did you go through this whole thing of wedding planners, flowers, caters?” Murr dared to ask, gaining a green eyed glare for doing so in the first place.

“Every part of a wedding is a scam!” 

“Says the man who proposed to me…”

“Well, I’m starting to believe in this stuff again.”

“You better, we _are_ getting married in less than twenty four hours.”

“That’s why he hired me, Sally boy!” Joe piped up, receiving a softer glance from the youngest member of the group, “Besides, you know that he’s willing to go through hell and back to be with you.”

“Makes me feel a bit better.” 

Sharing a kiss that was meant to be quicker than a minute, the two could not help but hold hands as the challenge started, which seemed to add an extra level of affection when they had to whisper in each other’s ear and giggle even though most of the words exchanged were garbled sentences that did not make any sense. 

“What kind of services do you have?” a woman with honey blonde hair questioned once the pair reluctantly broke apart.

“We can do floral arrangements, disk jockeys, bands, catering. We do not provide sour cream, that’s something we’re adamant about, but we also help plan honeymoons.”

“Speaking of… Do we have one planned out?” Q wondered aloud during the conversation, throwing off the customers that came for advice. Genuine concern showed in facial features usually kept stoic until being made to laugh, so he could not get upset over the badly timed question. 

“In a few hours we will be.”

“Isn’t that bad luck though? You shouldn’t see each other before the ceremony.”

“Well, Brian isn’t one to follow traditional roles, so it’s fine. Plus, we kinda go everywhere together, so it’d be odd of us not to be.” 

“Well, whatever works for you. Congratulations and good luck.” 

Thanking her for encouraging words, the pair fell back into the crowd in wait of their next victim as they discussed a few places that would be suitable for at least a week of away time. A location was still being narrowed down when another pair of young ladies came to their table, the challenge being thrown when a reassuring hand patted the older man’s shoulder instead of forcing the poor soul to ask which one of them was pregnant. 

Next on the agenda the four men moved on to a quaint shop on the other side of town that specialized in tailoring garments on a client basis. Getting prepared, the couple cocked eyebrows in a look of confusion as their officiant asked to borrow their jackets, not thinking much of the out of place request while handing them over; Sal was about to investigate what was going on when a firm hand blocked the way since it had been decided that he’d be first.

“I hate your quads,” the younger one stated while measuring the inside of a covered leg, “Mine are horrible, but yours? Damn.”

“Thanks, I guess?”

“You must like banquets because there’s a lot of ballroom here.”

“Isn’t that what you’re fixing?”

Point taken, he continued acting like a quirky professional as the job called for until it was revealed that the man was on a hidden camera show, given a release form to sign, and taken next door to an actual employee. Trading places with the oldest member of the group, there was a noticeable change in demeanor that came with an audible groan of discomfort; concerned as always, he led the other to a leather couch where he sprawled out comfortably.

“Are you alright, Bri?”

“Think the champagne from earlier is catching up with the rest of the booze… I drank too much last night. 

“Told you to slow down on the martinis, didn’t I?”

“You know me, too stubborn to listen. I’ll be fine.”

“If you insist. Help the first customer from here, got it?”

“Yes sir, let’s do this.” 

Left alone on the sofa, Brian continuously complained about the spreading spikes of pain even when the next person came in to stand on the wooden platform, falling from the piece of furniture onto the floor with a loud thud. Stunned by the sudden spill, he laid in a slight daze before standing on unsure feet with a measuring tape in hand as if playing the part would make the additional presence forget about his slightly drunken stupor. 

“Dude, you’re not in the condition to do this.”

“Is this the right side?” 

“I think you need to reconsider… Do you have any other passions?”

“I’m big into comedy.”

Triple chuckles sounded off in the shell of his ear as the appointment finished, Q was greeted with an embrace from his significant other as a delicately held green stem looped into the white lapel in a silent salute of congratulations, the light pink petals bringing out color in scruffy cheeks.

“What’s all this, Sally?”

“Figured you could use some extra flare to your outfit. Now we match!”

“It goes better with yours.”

“Nonsense, you look just as dapper,” the younger one insisted, pecking at slightly chapped lips repeatedly until a cleared throat interrupted them, Murr holding out hangers to both men as they filled into the newly shaped jackets, “I guess we’re about to get married?”

“That’s the plan, I still can’t believe it though.” 

“Neither can I.” 

“C’mon lovebirds, let’s get you hitched!” the balding man crooned with excitement, throwing an arm around Brian’s middle when a slim envelope was slipped into a pocket, “Figured we’d both chip in on one present for you both. Don’t open it until after you’ve consummated the marriage, that’s our only rule.

Exchanging a mutual look of curiosity the couple did not think much of the request while being escorted out of the building to an awaiting car driven by the fourth member that had disappeared without a trace. Helped inside by the other who sat on the younger one’s right side, the scenic route was taken to the next designation in the backyard of a newly shared home, nerves twisting tighter with every mile closer to abode when it amplified while parked in the driveway.

“Ready?” Brian asked, resisting the urge to kiss a frown into an upward position since there was an unspoken rule about not kissing until vows were exchanged, the only tradition that would be followed on their special day.

“As I’ll ever be.” 

Fingers twined, the two traveled the short distance to a locked wooden gate that opened onto a freshly manicured lawn topped with lengthened cloth that led up to a supporting beam covered in the same gossamer material. Getting into place, the two faced each other with hands clasped to bridge the gap of space between them while their ordained minister and best man slipped into their respective roles.

“We’re gathered here to celebrate the relationship of Salvatore and Brian, and to be witnesses as well as supporters of the commitment of they share with one another,” Joe started off, sapphire eyes glancing at both men when sniffles started to puncture the air around them sharply, “The first groom is the liquor, the second is the mixer. Life stirs it up and God is like the bartender.”

“Except neither of our mother-in-laws are devils.” Q mused, which made his fiancé blush at the familiar phrase he once had to recite at a ceremony much like this one.

“I believe you’ve written your own vows?”

“We have,” the older man confirmed with an affirming nod, whiskey irises staring deeply into forest green, “Sal, I’ve never felt this way about anyone in my life. I’d suffer anything and be glad to stand beside you as we go through life together.” 

“You’re the best I’ve ever had, Bri. I’ve always known I’m nothing without you, which is why I would be remised if I didn’t thank you for being my best friend, for bringing out the best in me.” 

“James, the rings please.” 

Engagement band slipped off by his soon-to-be husband, it was replaced by a heavy golden piece of jewelry that took little effort getting used to; repeating the action that had just been performed, the younger man began trembling in fear of dropping the identical item when it came into contact with the edge of a slightly calloused finger and fell into place.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. Brian, you may kiss your groom.”

Not missing a beat, he crossed the short distance with a confident step forward as their mouths slotted together with familiarity as the embrace began to deepen with desperation, a thick palm cupping a chubby cheek fondly as the smooch slowly ended, “We… We’re married!” 

“How does it feel, gentlemen?” Murray questioned the two after hugs had been exchanged among the four, the newlyweds gravitating back to the other’s side as if it were second  
nature.

“There are no words that can explain, but it feels wonderful.”

“Magical, almost.” Sal confirmed, sneaking peeks at the new accessory to make sure it was not all a dream when attention was drawn by a sneaky pinch to a firm bottom that made him yelp.

“We’ll clean up while you’re having fun.”

“We couldn’t ask that of you…”

“Well, we insist. Go on, worry about being husbands for now.”

Finally agreeing, well-muscled arms scooped the younger man up with ease as two doors were nudged open with a hip bump, stairs groaning in slight protest as another threshold was crossed into their shared bedroom. Locking themselves in the space, Salvatore was laid onto tucked blankets in a tender motion, lips resuming where they had left off at as thick fingers began to untangle the noose from around both necks, taking turns opening buttoned shirts and unzipping trousers tightened by twin erections. Once they were completely exposed, shafts softly slapped against each other, air hissing at applied friction in such close quarters while a hand busied with teasing an orifice open by each lubed digit until the opening met a skilled wrist. 

“Oh fuck, oh baby!” he whimpered, fist curling inside him to spread scented liquid along the stretching walls, squeezing in response, “Not gonna last long if you keep that up…”

“Sorry, just wanted to spice up the foreplay.”

“As much as it’s appreciated, you need to fully satisfy your hubby.”

“I plan on it, Mr. Vulcano-Quinn.” 

Replacing the curled hand with a thickened member, hips rolled forward in a straight shot to fill the gaping hole once again. Grunt given with the amount of effort, Q quickened a steady rhythm slightly once it was demanded with a huff of air in order to give every ounce of passion felt in the certain strokes, fingernails digging dark crescents into otherwise smooth olive skin to help anchor the man into position. 

“Oh, Bri…”

“Feel good, babe? Or do I need to hit your spot at another angle?”

“Don’t you dare move an inch! Holy shit, uh!” 

“I’ll be sure not to,” he chuckled, giving a slow, seductive wink for added effect when it was noticed that a sharp incisor bit down onto kiss bruised lips, “Wanna hear you loud and proud, my sweet, don’t be afraid.” 

“They’ll hear us…”

“Like they don’t know what we’re doin’ up here? Let ‘em listen, I bet we’ll get a thank you note for it.”

“You have a point, I- Oh God, just like that.”

“Oh? Does my little minx like it when I do that?”

“Yes, you ass! Give it to me, don’t hold back!”

“There’s the demanding side I love so much,” Brian praised, gasping once he felt metal legs tremble underneath them in time with the headboard clapping thunderously against an adjacent wall when he gave out a surprised whimper when his cock was clenched against, “You dirty boy…”

“I’ve got tricks up my sleeve too, ya know.”

“Oh, I believe you, babe.”

Minutes trailed off into hours since the pair could not get enough of such an intense amount of intimacy that each had been able to reach two climaxes, the stuffed orifice leaking white fluid even though the thick shaft was still safely inside, both bellies matted with ricocheted sprays of release that already began to dry. Sweaty, heaving chests filled the sex scented atmosphere with gasps of air as a faint complaint came when the deflating piece of flesh slipped out with a loud plop before the older man flopped onto an empty spot on the disheveled bed, nails combing lazily through a tuft of chest hair when the movement suddenly stopped.

”Somethin’ the matter, baby?” Sal asked, yawning softly while watching the other snatch up a long-forgotten envelope marked with their hyphenated last names, “Should we open it?”

“You heard the ferret, they didn’t want us to until we made our marriage official.” 

“Wonder what’s in store for us?’

“Only one way to find out,” the older man remarked, exhaustion wearing down even as a simple tear maimed the thick white sleeve of paper, cardstock meeting his fingertips as plane tickets were pulled out along with a hand-written note that would be read aloud, “I’ll be a son of a bitch…”  
 _To the married couple, we decided that the two of you deserved a proper send off after your big night. Your bags are already packed and in the closet, and we’ll watch the kitties while you’re in Cancun for a week. Love, Joe and Murr._

“How did we get so lucky to have friends like them?”

“I’m sure it came from the same stroke that brought us together, don’t you think?”

“Oh, no doubt it did.”

“I still can’t believe we’re here at this stage of life… I love you, ya know?”

“How could I not?”


End file.
